Long Enough
by MultifandomSonyeo
Summary: What would happen after the fall of the Organization? Conan x Ai because they're too cute. :D My first fanfic haha give it try onegaishimasu *U*


**Detective Conan fanfic *u* **

It's been five months since the Organization has fallen due to the allied forces of CIA, FBI and Japanese Police forces. Haibara Ai, codename Sherry had finally retrieved the documents that revealed the antidote for the drug that caused her and Shinichi Kudou alias Edogawa Conan to shrink, APTX 4869. It has been 2 years since they were trapped inside a kid's body and as soon as Ai completes the antidote, she and Conan could finally go back to their original lives.

The existence of the Organization remained a secret for those who weren't involved. Some of the members like Vermouth fled somewhere else while Gin, Vodka, Chianti and Anokata were caught and were heavily punished. All thanks to the shrunken detective, Conan who cooperated with the alliance force by giving precise planning from entering the hideout to arresting the Organization members.

And right now, the said detective is laying on Agasa Hakase's sofa and reading, of course, a Sherlock Holmes novel. His leg was dangling and his foot was tapping the floor, creating rhythm which helps him concentrate. However, for a certain someone, it does not help.

"Kudou-kun, could you please stop with the tapping? It's irritating." Shiho a.k.a Haibara said.

"Nani? I always do this while I read but you never complain." The detective furrowed his brows.

"Well, right now I'm in a middle of a very important business called restoring our normal lives so I would appreciate it if you could keep it down." Haibara said, while she coated her words with an icy tone.

"Isn't our lives normal right now?" Conan mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Conan smiled widely and continued reading. Due to Haibara constantly threatening him to cut off his legs if he won't be quiet, he lifted his foot and rested it on the couch.

He tried to concentrate but he can't help thinking about what he said a while ago. Usually, he was the one who can't wait to go back to being Kudou Shinichi and confess to his childhood friend Mouri Ran, but as the day for everything to turn back to normal comes, he's starting to think twice about returning to his life. Thinking that this was a strange idea, he shrugged the thought away and tried his best to focus on the mystery novel.

"Here." Haibara handed Conan a small container. Inside was a pill. A pill that he had been waiting for since the day when he'd been drugged. The antidote to APTX 4869. It was finally done. Mixed emotions were felt by Conan. There were happiness and excitement, also, sadness.

He looked at the friends he made while being an eight year old. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were happily talking about new cases in store for their mini detective group, the Shounen Tantei-dan. He realized he was going to leave all of this behind once he drink the pill. His eyes moved to his side and looked at the strawberry blonde girl. He wondered what would happen to her now.

"I'm going to America." Haibara said.

Conan spun quickly, facing the girl who had said something that gave his heart a breaking feeling.

"W-what? You've got to be kidding. You don't even have a passport, Haibara." Conan laughed nervously, hoping that she was just joking.

"Yes, Haibara Ai doesn't have one since she's not even supposed to exist, but Miyano Shiho has. I figured that after the Organization has been taken down, I've got nothing to do now. I didn't have a goal, until a few days ago. I saw our old family picture, and wondered about our family history, or if I had other relatives out there." The girl said.

Conan didn't know what to feel about Haibara's decision. He was used to have her by his side, whether solving the case or helping him with his childhood friend, but now that she's leaving, he couldn't accept the fact that she'll be gone, by who knows how long. She was his bestfriend, his sidekick, his Watson. Somehow, the idea of not seeing her brings pain to his heart.

Haibara saw the troubled expression on Conan's face. She smirked and said, "Don't worry Kudou-kun. I'm sure Mouri-san would keep you company now that I'm gone." She walked past by him and approached the Shounen Tantei-dan. She told them that she's leaving, making Ayumi cry and Mitsuhiko and Genta teary-eyed. They all decided to throw a goodbye party for her tomorrow. Haibara looked at Conan, mentally giving him a message that tomorrow, everything would be revealed.

The goodbye party was held at Hakase's place. Ran-san and Sonoko-san were also invited by Haibara. The teens were shocked by this sudden invitation but deicided to come anyway. They ate, sang, danced their hearts out, putting a plastic smile over their sadness for Haibara's departure. As the night goes deeper, Conan announced that he had something important to tell them.

"Two years ago," Conan started, "I was in Tropical Land with my best friend, Mouri Ran. We encountered a murder scene in a roller-coaster but I figured out who the culprit is and sent her to the police."

"C-Conan-kun, what are you saying?" Ran asked.

Conan ignored her question and continued instead. "One of the suspected culprits was a man dressed in all black who emits a dangerous aura so I got suspicious of him. After solving the case, I bid goodbye to Ran and followed the said man. I saw them performing illegal transactions and was about to report it to Megure-keibu when his accomplice struck me in the head. I was forced to swallow a drug that was supposed to kill me but instead, I turned into this. An eight year old called Edogawa Conan."

Ran and the others were petrified, unable to say something. They were all hoping that Conan would laugh like a kid and say that everything was just a joke.

"Then I met one of their members, who is the creator of the drug. It turns out that the men in black tried to kill her, but instead, the creator swallowed her own drug and was turned into a child like me. That scientist's name is Miyano Shiho, a.k.a Haibara Ai."

All heads whipped towards the blonde's direction. Haibara put on her usual poker face, not daring to show any emotion as a trembling Ayumi approached her.

"A-Ai-chan, Conan-kun is j-just joking, ne? It's not real right?" The girl asked, teary-eyed.

"Everything is true," Conan continued. "Five months ago, the men in black or the Organization was taken down by the allied forces of the FBI, CIA and the Japanese Police Force. We also retrieved the file which contains the antidote to the drug. After Haibara's hardwork, she had finally finished the antidote," Conan opened the container and held the pill in his hand. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it. The excruciating pain enveloped him and soon, he was back to his 18 year old form.

"S-Shinichi.." Ran cried as she saw Conan turn into his best friend. She couldn't believe it was happening. She had suspicions of Conan being Shinichi but she always disregards it because the idea was too ridiculous. She stepped towards her best friend and hugged him tight. Shinichi, surprised by the action, stood for a while before returning the gesture to her.

"We're sorry for keeping this a secret to you all. We knew that you would be in danger if we let you in our business. Thank you for all the things you've done to us." Haibara said, in her 18 year old form as well.

Tears streamed down Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko as they realized that this was the lady who saved from the fire. They ran towards Ai, now called Shiho and hugged her.

After all the hugging and crying, they realized that it was now getting late and they decided to spend the night here. Sonoko said that she needs to go home and Ran returned to the detective agency, leaving the Shounen Tantei-dan to have their final night together. Of course she couldn't wait to interrogate Shinichi but she let them spend their last night with their friend.

"Boy, I didn't know that Conan was actually a high school student! And also the high school detective Kudou Shinichi!" Genta exclaimed.

"That's why Conan-kun, or Shinichi-san is so smart in solving the cases." Mitsuhiko said.

"Ayumi was shocked at first but that's okay. You'll still be our friend right?" Ayumi smiled at the 18 year old detective.

"Of course! Nothing will change." Shinichi said.

"Forever Shounen Tantei-dan!" The four shouted.

"Hai, hai. Now Tantei-san, let's sleep now. Tomorrow we have to be early. You guys promised to accompany me to the airport right?" Shiho smiled.

"Hai!"

"Oi Haibara. Are you sleeping?" Shinichi asked the blonde from across the room.

"Yes I am. And it's Shiho now." The girl replied.

"Baka. How could you reply if you're sleeping? And I'm used to Haibara anyway."

"Okay. Whatever floats in your boat."

Shinichi was about to say something again when she heard the heavy breathing of Shiho, indicating that she's now asleep. Goodness, he thought, she easily falls asleep.

The next morning, they all went to the airport to part with their Shounen Tantei-dan member. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko cried and hugged Shiho tightly, with no intentions of letting go.

"We'll miss you!" Ayumi cried.

"Oi, make sure to eat a lot of eels there." Genta said.

"And send us a message every now and then!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"Hai, hai." Shiho chuckled at their parting words. She looked at Shinichi and raised her eyebrow, expecting him to say something.

"Uh.. Don't wear short clothings there. Lock your door always, and don't talk to strangers okay?" Shinichi said, his face turning red.

"Okay otou-san," Shiho smirked. She looked one last look at the group and smiled. To Ayumi who had been a girl friend she never had, to Genta and Mitsuhiko who had been the girls' knight, to Agasa Hakase who had been her father figure. And to Kudou Shinichi, who had been her first love, but of course she wouldn't say it. She knew she was going to miss all of this. She wiped a tear that suddenly fell on her cheek and waved goodbye.

3 weeks later..

Shiho had found a new link to her mother's sister.

She went to the clinic where her aunt was supposed to be working, to the school where her cousins might be studying and now, to the address given to her by the school admin.

She rang the doorbell once and when no one responded, she rang it again. Soon a housekeeper walked out of the house, asking Shiho about her business in the house. She asked whether this was the house of Miyano Sukihara and was dejected when she found out that they had moved a year ago. She sighed and thanked the housekeeper.

She walked back towards her apartment, thinking that this was it for the day. When she arrived in front of her door, she was shocked the lock opened. She crept slowly and quietly inside, holding her purse tightly, thinking that it could be a weapon against the intruder. She gasped when she felt someone hugged her. She turn around and was shocked even more by the sight.

"K-Kudou? What are you doing here?"

Shinichi hugged her tightly and said, "I missed you."

Shiho's heart began beating fast as he said those words. Is this really happening, she thought, this only happens in my dreams.

"But what about Mouri-san?" she asked.

"She knew. She knew that I was no longer in love with her. She knew that I was falling for you. By the way I say your name, the way I look at you, the way I smile when I think of you, the way my heart beats fast when I see you. I love you, Miyano Shiho." Shinichi confessed.

Shiho fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. The tears betrayed her as they keep on falling on her cheeks. She smiled and kissed him. Shinichi was stunned at first, then breaking into a smile as he kissed her again.

They broke the kiss and looked at each others' eyes.

"I love you, Shiho."

Shiho smirked and said, "Took you long enough, you stupid detective."

**Gaaaaah! My first fanfic! I've always adored Conan x Ai haha. Will soon write a long story about an OC and Shuichi Akai bc I love Akai haha. Rate and review please :D**

**To my sempais out there~ hello! please do help me if this is crappy haha.**


End file.
